El momento de la despedida
by MVictoriaG
Summary: Tras su último golpe, el equipo debe separarse. Cada uno debe seguir su propio camino. One shot. Spoilers del final de la 1ª temporada de Las reglas del juego.


**Advertencias: **Spoilers del final de la 1ª temporada, de una parte del pasado de Parker y quizá uno pequeño de Doctor Who.  
**Disclaimer:** Leverage (Las reglas del juego en español) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jonh Rogers y Chris Downey (y, probablemente, de TNT).

—Gracias... a todos —Nate los mira, uno por uno. Eliot, Hardison, Parker... y, finalmente, a Sophie. Los mira orgulloso, porque sabe que han hecho todo eso por él, por cumplir su venganza, por su bien—. Sois asombrosos —añade, volviendo a observarlos, fijando su mirada en Sophie, finalmente. Él ya la ha perdonado por el engaño al que les sometió. Porque pudo haberles abandonado, llevándose el segundo David y dejando a Parker y a Hardison en manos de Sterling. Pero no lo hizo. Sacrificó una de las más valiosas obras de arte del mundo para salvar a su equipo. Y por eso Nate se siente orgulloso de ella.

Sophie baja la mirada. Ella, la única que fue elegida por Nate para entrar en el equipo. La actriz, la mujer de los mil nombres, la estafadora. Sabe que él está hablando en serio, sabe que la está mirando. Simplemente, no cree poder soportar esa mirada antes de volver a separarse de él. Otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión algo ha cambiado: hay una promesa muda, la promesa de volverse a encontrar algún día como un par de viejos amigos y tomar un café, o cenar... Así que esboza una pequeña sonrisa, que a ojos de Nate parece triste, sin levantar aún la mirada.

—Ha estado bien —dice Eliot, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado, sin saber muy bien a quién mirar. Una corta frase, lo justo para quitar un poco de hierro al asunto, pero llena de sinceridad. Sí, había estado bien. No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo, pero admitía que había sido una buena experiencia. Quizá no estaba tan mal tener alguien en quien apoyarse. Quizá podría acostumbrarse a los locos planes de Nate, a la sobreprotección de Sophie, a las chorradas de Hardison o a las excentricidades de Parker. Pero ahora todo había terminado, debían separarse. No podía evitar culpar a Sophie de todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la causante de todo aquel lío. Pero todos ellos la habían seguido sin rechistar, por el bien de Nate. Quizá la culpa fuese un poco de todos.

—Ahora toca despedirnos —añade Hardison con solemnidad, asintiendo y mirando fijamente al suelo. Desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero tienen que tomar caminos distintos para no correr más peligro. Además, no es un adiós definitivo, no van a morir, no van a terminar cada uno en una dimensión, como en aquel final de temporada de Doctor Who. Podría volver a ver a Parker, su sonrisa, escuchar sus locuras... Aquella chica tan extraña había calado en su interior, eso lo sabía. Lo que no tenía tan claro era qué sentía ella. Parker, tan sencilla y tan complicada a la vez, como una caja fuerte, como una cerradura.

—Yo me iré a un sitio... —empieza a decir Parker, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, esbozando una media sonrisa, observándolos a todos y mirando finalmente a Hardison, apartando la mirada un instante después— ...distinto —dice, sin tener ni idea de cómo terminar esa frase. Ella también se había acostumbrado a ellos, a su equipo. Se preguntaba si tener una familia (una familia _de verdad_) sería así. Se preguntaba si la separación familiar también era así. No lo sabía, nunca había tenido una familia que la quisiese _de verdad_. Lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido era Archie, el mejor ladrón del mundo, el que le había enseñado todo. Ahora los tenía a ellos, a su equipo, sus amigos, su familia. Se preguntaba si todos los padres serían tan protectores como Nate, y si Nate habría protegido así a Sam, de seguir vivo éste. Se preguntaba si todas las madres eran las cariñosas como Sophie lo era con ella, con todo el equipo en realidad. Se preguntaba si todos los hermanos mayores protegían a su familia como lo hacía Eliot. Y Hardison... se preguntaba qué era Hardison para ella. Qué era aquello que sentía cuando hablaba con él, cuando le veía trabajando, cuando discutía con Eliot, cuando le dedicaba una gran sonrisa sólo a ella. Vuelve a observarlos a todos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, deseando no tener que apartarse de su _familia_.

Sophie, que había levantado la mirada para observar a Parker, gira la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Nate, haciendo acopio de valor. Esta vez, es él el que no puede mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Sophie. Inquieto, mira al suelo y vuelve otra vez a observar aquellos ojos oscuros que tantas veces había perseguido en el pasado.

—Volver a empezar... —dice Sophie, esta vez sin apartar la mirada de Nate, su antiguo perseguidor, ahora su amigo y compañero.

Nate vuelve a mirarlos a todos, dudando un momento sobre qué decir, sintiendo la mirada de Sophie sobre él, inquieto ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ante la despedida. No había pensado mucho en ello antes, ya que tenía otros problemas de los que preocuparse, pero silenciosamente, hace una promesa: dejar de beber. Ya no tenía razón para ello, se había vengado del hombre que le traicionó y dejó morir a su hijo. Además, se lo debía a su equipo. Ellos podrían haberse negado, podrían haber olvidado aquel golpe y seguir con cualquier otro. Pero no, lo habían hecho por él. Y Nate lo sabe.

—Hemos cambiado las cosas —dice, finalmente, volviendo a fijar su mirada en Sophie, que tiene un momento de debilidad y fija su vista en el suelo, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ella duda un momento. ¿A qué se refiere Nate con _"las cosas"_? Si bien era cierto que habían destrozado los negocios de muchos millonarios y habían hecho justicia donde la susodicha había mirado hacia otra parte, Sophie cree haber notado en su tono que no se refiere únicamente a aquello. Se refiere a ellos mismos, a su situación. Antes de aquella _alianza_, todos ellos eran delincuentes solitarios, nómadas, que pensaban sólo en sí mismos. Nate había cambiado aquello, les había dado algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que demostraba que hasta los criminales podían hacer el bien, algo que les llenaba de orgullo, algo que les daba honor—. No lo olvidéis.

No, no lo olvidarían. No olvidarían todos aquellos momentos juntos. No olvidarían la sensación de tener algo en que apoyarse. No olvidarían al resto del equipo. Algo nuevo había nacido en su interior, y se elevaba por encima de los recuerdos de los robos y crímenes que habían cometido. Asienten con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.

Hardison levanta la mirada para observarla a ella, a la alocada Parker.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta, simplemente. No espera una respuesta concreta, sólo que ella le de esperanzas, de volverla a ver, de volverse a encontrar una vez más. Él no sabe a dónde ir, porque no quiere ir a ningún sitio alejado de su equipo, de ella.

Parker cierra los ojos con tristeza. Ella tampoco sabe muy bien a dónde irá, pero no le importa. Eso nunca le importó. Lo que quiere en este momento es volver con su equipo a su antiguo apartamento. Pero no pueden. El apartamento voló en pedazos para que ellos pudieran estar a salvo de Sterling. No hay cuartel general, y pronto ni siquiera habrá equipo. Sonríe y abre los ojos. No es un adiós definitivo, piensa, no dejará que lo sea. Volverán a encontrarse algún día, de eso está segura. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Hardison.

—A ver... —mientras aparta la mirada, vuelve a ocurrirle lo mismo. Ha empezado una frase sin saber cómo la va a terminar, aunque esta vez tiene una vaga idea de lo que quiere decir. Vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Hardison, al hacker del equipo, a su amigo. La sonrisa se borra de la cara de Parker mientras dice con solemnidad— ...hasta dónde serás capaz de buscarme —dice ella, acabando la frase y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, intentando darle a entender que no quiere separarse de él, de ellos. Sabe que él la buscará, aunque ambos saben muy bien que deben alejarse los unos de los otros. Pero no les importa.

Hardison se mantiene impasible, no quiere dejar que los sentimientos le desborden. Interiormente, acepta el reto. La buscará hasta en el fin del mundo si es necesario. Parker aparta la mirada y borra la sonrisa de su cara otra vez, visiblemente incómoda al recordar que deben despedirse.

Sophie sonríe levemente ante la pequeña conversación entre Parker y Hardison. Sabe que ha nacido algo entre ellos dos. Sabe que ellos lo saben, aunque no lo entiendan. Cree haberse dado cuenta de que ocurre lo mismo entre Nate y ella. Vuelve a observarle, tras dudar un momento. Nate no puede sostener su mirada y vuelve a mirarlos a todos, quizá por última vez. Como si alguien hubiese pulsado un interruptor, todos entienden que es el momento de partir, que no queda nada más por decir, que cada uno debe tomar su camino.

En silencio, Nate se gira hacia el avión que le está esperando. Sophie le observa una última vez y hace lo mismo. Los demás les siguen, sin poder soportar un momento más esa tensión. Todos se giran y se dirigen lentamente a sus respectivos aviones. No se despiden. En parte porque no quieren hacerlo y en parte porque creen que si no se despiden verbalmente, no es una despedida legítima.

El equipo al completo se detiene, a escasos metros de las escaleras que suben hasta sus aviones. Dudan. Piensan que quizás hay otro modo de hacer aquello, uno en el que no sea necesario separarse. Pero Nate ha establecido que esa es la única forma, y ellos siguen su plan, igual que le seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, el propio Nate también duda de su plan, de esa separación, y se detiene con los demás. Parker suspira, los ojos de Sophie se llenan de lágrimas.

Y todos ellos, el equipo _Leverage,_ siguen su camino, porque saben que no tienen más opción, porque deben volver a trabajar solos, olvidarse del resto y seguir adelante.


End file.
